


豆N-越界

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [1]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	豆N-越界

很久以前，久到人们都以为这是传说，一位大天使，因为理念与天庭不合而被放逐至地狱，那一天对所有天使来说都难以忘怀，他们所有都围在审判庭看着那位受他们信任的天使长，被使者拔掉另人称羡的雪白六翼，伴随悽惨的哀号，那时据说这位大天使长的叫声响亮到全天庭都能清楚听见。

「如今你已被贬除米迦勒的职位，依据天神的旨意，我将放逐你至地狱。」当时的米迦勒只能痛苦的在地上打滚，翅膀被人硬生生拆下的痛没人敢体会，「从今你就是路西法了。」

不给当时的米迦勒一点反驳的意思，那位使者一脚将人踹下天庭边界，「从伤口斑驳落下的血液沾染整个刑台，据说当时那位米迦勒还留着血泪。

「老师，地狱有甚麽阿？」一位小天使拍拍翅膀兴奋地问着，讲台上的人先是苦恼了下，最后还是给予解答。

「传说地狱的火可以烧尽所有东西，要是我们天使下去也是无法扑灭。」

「连六翼的老师也没办法吗？」一位女学生张大眼睛，他也好像要有跟老师一样漂亮的六翼。

那位讲师摇摇头，地狱之火可不是能够轻易对付的东西，「这连我也不见得可以扑灭，那东西太可怕了。」

「那...那位路西法被贬入地狱就死了吗？」对着这位学生的提问，老师在唇边伸出食指比了禁声的手势，他翻开厚重教材的下一页，底下的孩子也跟着动作，见所有人都兴致勃勃看着自己，那位讲师清了喉咙继续下去这故事。

除去路西法后，整个天庭又变回到一开始的宁静，所有人又回到一开始的生活，直到几年过去之后，那位路西法逐渐被人遗忘在脑海中，大家也坚信他已经被地狱之火烧到尸骨无存，没想到，在新任天神登基典礼那天，那位被人遗忘的路西法携带地狱的军队前来，背上的是以往没人见过的六片漆黑羽翼。

「我要你们付出代价！」随着这句话，一场攸关天界大战就此拉开序幕，这长战争持续整整20年，最后是路西法寡不敌众退回地下，但天界的情况也不怎麽好，天神元气大伤，他们又失去了许多忠实部下，最让他们感到讶异的是路西法突飞勐进的实力，甚至有人看上这点也纷纷叛逃。

「那时候堪称是整个天界的耻辱。」阖上课本，看看时间也该下课了，但所有学生听着故事是津津有味的样子，他们还想知道更多过去的事情，「我们下次继续，好吗？」露出和蔼的微笑，底下的学生哀嚎几声，「要是你们乖乖做作业，下礼拜我就多说一点。」以这当条件，所有学生都双眼发光频频点头。

「老师再见！」随着钟打，学生们背起书包一个个往外冲，有着六片羽翼点老师也和蔼可亲跟所有人道别，在走回办公室点路上没少被看几眼，但他已经习惯了，这些人都没有恶意，只是对自己的羽翼感到好奇以及羡慕。

「车学沇！」一道清幽的声音从背后传来，名叫车学沇的人转过头，入眼的是一位相貌清秀的男子，他皮肤白皙、高挑，眼角下的那颗黑痣引人遐想，就算遮掩在袍子底下也不难看出这人的好身材，他车学沇一点也不陌生，两人不但是童年好友还一起长大。

「泽运！」车学沇喜孜孜的看着郑泽运朝他走来，背上闪闪发亮的白色羽翼也抖了抖，六片羽翼在阳光下实在招人眼球，郑泽运走上前，坏心的摘下一根车学沇的羽毛，「很痛！」翅膀对他们天使来说是敏感的，所有人对羽翼都是小心爱护，只是用羽梳梳毛都有些战战兢兢，何况时直接拔下，车学沇护着自己的羽翼，杏仁状的眼睛直直盯着郑泽运看。

「唉...抱歉！只是想拔一个做纪念而已。」转转手中的羽毛，现今天庭之中没有人的羽翼比车学沇好看，那是无垢纯白还是象徵最高地位的六翼，同时代表地位跟能力，羽翼的数量越多、颜色越好看则能力越高。

郑泽运望向自己身后，带着一点灰褐的四翼羽翼，叹了口气，车学沇却拍拍他的肩膀，这已经是四翼倒数阶段，再升一阶就是四翼纯白，再上去就是六翼暗灰，「很快你也可以升到六翼。」

在车学沇的安慰之下，郑泽运心情算好了许多，他勾住比自己矮上一些的车学沇拉到角落，「恭喜你。」没来由的祝福让车学沇愣了一下，郑泽运看着他的竹马竹马傻着，用手臂撞了下，「明天的米迦勒选拔阿！」

「阿...」车学沇响想起是有这麽一回事，但米迦勒选拔的结果是明天出炉，「现在恭喜我会不会太早一些？」苦笑着，这要是让其他竞争者听到还不引来侧目，但郑泽运要车学沇别担心，整个天听肯定有8成的票是投给车学沇。

「先别说这个，要是你上任...你要去找他对吧？」露出担忧的表情，车学沇当然知道郑泽运说的甚麽，他点点头，郑泽运也像早知道答案一样不讶异，「但是他会见你吗？不会恨你？」

「恨？要是他恨早在那天的大战把我杀了，而不是留我在这裡苟延惨喘。」回想到那一天车学沇还历历在目，眼前人举着大刀要往自己身上批下，那时车学沇是抱着死而无憾的心情，他没有救到他，会这样狭怨报復也不稀奇，车学沇挂着泪珠缓缓闭上眼睛，他正等着生命终结的瞬间。

「该死…」然而要命的凶手只是丢下这两字就拍拍翅膀离去，一根漆黑的羽毛落在面前，车学沇伸手拾起收入怀中，这时候他才压抑声音泪如雨下，他不应该是这样出现在自己面前，也不应该是天庭仇人的孩子。

车学沇有些感慨的望着身后的六片羽翼，「我也是为了他才会修行到今天这地步。」抚了抚那些羽翼，修行时间的痛苦也没有思念他来得刻骨铭心，自那天之后，所有人被强制下令除大天使职位否则无法随便出去天庭，没有到米迦勒职位更是不能随便出入地狱，「这也是我唯一想成为米迦勒的原因。」

「你一定可以的，你可是天才。」郑泽运摸了车学沇的髮丝要他放鬆，但这句话却让车学沇失笑，天才？他才不是什麽天才，真正的天才一直只有他，车学沇知道自己根本比不上他。

「少说那些不切实际的话。」对郑泽运回嘴，车学沇不予理会他直接快步离去，郑泽运发现自己被丢下也跟上离开。

隔天的典礼跟郑泽运预测的没有什麽太太差别，车学沇以压倒性的高票当选成为米迦勒，唯一的不同是以票数9成的数字当选，其他几位候选也心服口服， 他们的能力跟翅膀根本比不上车学沇。

「恭喜。」晚上，郑泽运到车学沇的住处，手裡拿着一瓶露水，这算是天界裡最高级的饮品了，也算是难得花大钱庆祝车学沇荣登米迦勒，这可是所有天使的梦想，「你…什麽时候下去？」

车学沇看着郑泽运，知道这是来自知心好友的关心，但心裡真正放不下的还是他，郑泽运也知道他多劝无用，只想这位好友可以平安归来。

「下星期吧！等全部就职典礼结束。」那时再有动作也不会招来太大眼光，车学沇连下去的理由都想得周全，看郑泽运还是那个忧心脸，车学沇不禁失笑，以前明明还不太会表达情绪的，今天已经变得这麽可爱了。

「答应我你会回来。」

「我答应你一定回来。」两人相碰玻璃杯，在夜空下许下这层约定。

和郑泽运说的日期很快就到了，这天车学沇起了一个大早，今天天气不错，太阳隔着玻璃照进车学沇房裡，车学沇走到窗台边，那裡有一个用玻璃罩罩着黑色的东西，凑近一看，那是一根羽毛，在日光下也闪闪发光。

车学沇坐在窗台，把那玻璃罩直接打开，说也神奇，那原本漂浮在空中的漆黑羽毛顺势飘落在车学沇手上，转着看了几圈，他一直把这跟羽毛保存的很好，经过这麽多年也毫无损伤，他拿着，漫步走向他收藏珍品的小盒子，打开裡头全是闪闪发光的宝石，郑泽运还说过，这盒子裡装的东西都足够买下天界最高价的楼房，还是两栋。

挑了一条看顺眼的，车学沇拾着鍊子把那项鍊拿出来，最底下的坠子还闪着蓝色光芒，宝石的质地清澈，看了就知道不是什麽便宜货，但车学沇却一把扯断鍊子，不小心使的力量过大，羽毛和坠子纷纷脱落车学沇的手中。

蓝色坠子坠落到盒子裡，因为碰撞在边缘造成刮痕，羽毛则是轻飘在空中随时都会落地，在这两者之间，车学沇一点也不犹豫地选择后者，他快速将羽毛拾起护在怀中，确认过没有一点损伤才鬆了口气。

「真是…我也太不小心了。」懊恼自己过于激烈的动作，车学沇不看一眼珠宝盒直接把盖子盖上，他一样坐在窗边，对着羽根呼了一口气，那裡出现一个小洞，正好能让刚才选的项鍊穿过。

走到镜子前，全身白衣的他更凸显了那漆黑羽毛的存在，想想实在不行，车学沇咬了指头正想着如何避人耳目，这时候他灵机一动出现一个想法，闭上眼睛咬牙，「啊！好痛…」他从背上摘下一根羽毛，一样在上头吹气打洞，串到刚才的项鍊裡，一黑一白才显得没有那麽突兀。

满意自己在镜前的模样，车学沇带着坚定的心出发，出了家门，抖了抖身后的六片翅膀，在日光下急速升空享受早晨宁静的飞翔。

从天庭中央到边界实在不是什麽小段距离，中途遇到许多民众热情的跟自己打招呼，车学沇都是回以微笑迅速飞过，丢下身后羡慕渴望的眼光，随着人群慢慢减少，车学沇终于踏上非米迦勒无法踏上的土地，这裡也真是人烟稀少，杂草树木没有专人修剪，因为这层原因让车学沇无法好好飞翔只能靠双脚前进，越向前走越深入黑暗，车学沇随手画了一个圆，一盏明亮的灯光出现在掌心，同时更加小心点举步向前。  
循着这条小道走了几分钟终于到了森林底部，进入眼帘的是一口古井，周围的石块都已经斑驳可见年代久远，青苔杂草更是绕着那口井生长，车学沇基于好奇想要伸手去摸。

「住手！」从树林裡传来的声音让车学沇不禁吓了还停下动作，他将手中的光源往声音传来的地方照过去，一个男人穿着法袍手拿木製法杖走来，因为法袍的帽子让车学沇看不到他的脸，最讶异的莫过于那人空荡荡的背后，没有属于天使的翅膀，身体内也没有任何圣光波动。

他在车学沇两步前停下，摘下法袍，跟车学沇想像的不同，他还以为帽沿底下是一张年迈的面孔，没想到他竟然如此年轻，而且长相也不差。

「…米迦勒？」那人皱起眉头疑问出声，对于车学沇的身分感到好奇，眼前这人作为米迦勒明显太过年轻，但是手边的法杖并没有出现排斥反应，「你是新任的米迦勒？什麽时候上任的？」

「上星期。」看那人点点头，车学沇也对那人提出疑问，「你又是谁？这裡不是可以随便进来的地方。」要是有任何违反规定的地方，车学沇完全可以利用自己的职位将那人判刑，只是在他得到答案之前那人却用和斯文外表不同的音量开始大笑，车学沇甚至被那声音吵得捂起耳朵。

「看来你不知道我是谁。」抹掉笑出眼角的眼泪，那人轻咳两声，晃了晃手中的法杖，车学沇不禁跟着绷紧神经，「我是李在焕，我们家的人自古都是看门者。」伸出手臂捲起衣袖，上头有一个刺青，就是车学沇眼前的古井，只是乾淨一点也完整一些。

「你们就是看守通往地狱门的人啊…跟我想像中的差好多。」摀着嘴轻笑，车学沇还以为被称作看门者的人是有什麽青面獠牙，不然那些擅闯禁地的人怎麽都被吓得屁滚尿流。

「诶…是你们污化我们的长相！」李在焕忿忿不平，他们家族的人因为诅咒只能困在这鸟不生蛋的地方就算了，外头的人还把他们形容成妖魔鬼怪，怎麽说他们也算天界使者，才不是长相跟地狱小怪差不多的东西！

「好了，既然你是米迦勒，那我就无话可说。」李在焕耸耸肩，转了手中的法杖，刚才还看着老旧的古井润间焕然一新，洞口攀爬的藤蔓及杂草慢慢下退，洞口也泛出鹅黄色的亮光，「记住，地狱的瘴气对天使来说是剧毒，要是称不了了请尽快回来。」在车学沇跨入古井之前李在焕语重心长地告诫，曾经也有许多米迦勒隻身前往最后却不见人回来，虽然想阻止他们，但他不是可以威吓米迦勒的大官，只能像这样口头提醒，然后衷心期盼。

「谢谢你，我答应人了，一定会回来的。」车学沇露出温暖的微笑，纵身一跳跃入井中。

漆黑漫长的古井裡有着重重霉味，连车学沇只是拍下翅膀也能感觉到这裡充满湿气，这裡是很神奇的地方，像是在无重力状态，又没有空间感跟方向感，车学沇也不知道自己飞的方向对不对，而且这裡很黑，怕黑的他甚至想掉头回去，最后是信念驱使着前进，他想要见到许久没见的那个人。

慢慢的，车学沇发现眼前出现小小光点，红色夹杂着黄色，他加快速度，最后随着圈点放大，车学沇笔直的飞出洞外，白到发亮的翅膀在这略显黑暗的的地方实在显眼，紧接感觉到的是翅膀的沉重，车学沇向后看了一眼，许多黑雾笼罩在翅膀上，像是要将之吞噬一样，看着这景象他默默猜想，这大概是李在焕说的瘴气了。

慢慢飘到地上，这附近跟天界井口不同，这裡是一湖水，暗红色的液体竟跟镜子没什麽差别，蹲下身子随手一捞，从手心传来刺痛感，待湖水全数流下掌心，刚才捧着湖水的地方已经发红肿起一粒一粒的小球，像是过敏那样，车学沇向掌心吹了口气，刚才还肿着的掌心已经恢復正常。  
「难怪会有许多人回不去。」车学沇默默说着，这裡太伤身体，要不是车学沇功力够深，不然他也已经慢慢倒下。

离开那湖水，车学沇漫无目的，打开翅膀想要飞离这奇怪的地方，没想到只是飞到半空就沉的无法前进，被迫降落在地上，车学沇发出圣光驱赶瘴气，收了圣光的下一秒瘴气又盘据在翅膀上，叹了口气，「看来只能靠自己双脚了…」收起翅膀，车学沇只得无奈的走进森林。

那些瘴气大概只喜欢盘据在翅膀上，在车学沇收起翅膀背上空荡荡一片之后，他感觉到肩膀的压力减轻不少，虽然还是有些微瘴气在身边徘徊，但只要散发一点圣光就能驱赶，车学沇觉得自己现在就像行走的电灯泡。

一个人走在这个还算安静的地方，其实就能清楚听到周围的声响，树叶摩擦的沙沙声，野兽的低吼跟踩在落叶上发出的声音，车学沇能感觉身边动静越来越大，一阵宛如号角的吼声响起，四伏在周遭的野兽群起出动，他们就把车学沇当作目标，嘴裡的大尖牙跟嘴角不断流出的绿色液体让车学沇感觉噁心。

本能的动作，车学沇在手上凝聚火球，朝四面八方想袭击他的野兽飞去，有几个躲开也有几个被活活烧死，渐渐的，车学沇发现被烧死的野兽正迅速减少，勾起冷笑，看来不是什麽好对付的东西，雪上加霜的是又一批同伙聚集会合，他们包围了车学沇四面八方的通路，眼见包围网正在慢慢缩小，虽然车学沇可以使出全力将这些野兽制伏，但是他寡不敌众，难免还是会在这个充满毒素的地方挂彩。

「要不…赌一把？」加大了手中火球的大小，车学沇已经准备好迎接一场死战，只是双方都还在互相窥探没有出手的同时，一个人一把将车学沇横抱带走。

「什麽？谁！」车学沇惊讶的推着那人的胸膛，挣扎着就要往下坠落，最后是那人掐了车学沇的腰部一把才免于憾事。

「别动！」属于严厉警告的语气，车学沇瞬间没了挣扎，看着地上那些飞不起来的野兽就跟着他们跑，那人啧啧嘴，加快了飞行速度甩开那群烦人野兽，「你为什麽会在这裡？」那人没有低头只是一直直视前方，车学沇从这角度没办法看到他的面孔，最吸引眼球的还是背上大大的六片黑色翅膀，跟他一样…

「我认识你吗？」对于这人车学沇感觉不到敌意，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉，就这样被人抱着直到出了森林，当他慢慢落下在一处雄伟建筑物前，车学沇知道自己是傻愣的，原来地狱还有这种地方，他还以为这裡都是步调落后的黑暗地区。

「跟我来，你落单会很危险。」让人不敢违背的低音，车学沇一点也没有迟疑直接上前，他看着四周用奢华凋饰做成的的柱子，简直不比天神着的地方差。

「好美…」这词车学沇还以为一辈子在这裡用不上。

「呵…你喜欢就好，不枉费他那麽辛苦盖这栋房了。」前方男人低声笑着，那声音有蛊惑人心的魅力，好在车学沇不是什麽三脚猫，不然也许会被牵着鼻子走。

「对了，你还没告诉我你是谁。」

前方男人在车学沇看不见的地方苦笑了下，他转过身双手环抱胸前，「看来你是真忘了我了，学沇哥。」会叫出这种称呼表示对方跟自己很熟，车学沇看着那张鹅蛋脸，下垂的眼睛和小巧的鼻唇，突然有一张回忆的脸和他重叠，差别的是，回忆中的脸没有耳上成串垂吊的耳饰，身上也没有刺满图案的刺青，他们天使一直秉持自爱的想法，这是造物者给他们的身体不能随意破坏，所以他看到眼前这人才会一时想不起他是谁。

「元植...」车学沇懊恼没有在第一时间想起这人是谁，抿起双唇忍住眼泪，他伸手摸上金元植的脸蛋，「...你这几年过得好吧？」浅浅一笑，当时听闻金元植也跟着叛变时车学沇是心痛的，他是自己挺上心的弟弟，能力好资质也不错，只可惜野心让他不甘于只是当个约克尔，他想更往上爬，超越米迦勒成为加百列。

金元植听完车学沇的画傻愣在原地，他还以为他们重逢之后车学沇会毒打他，骂他笨骂他傻、自甘堕落，但是真实遇见之后车学沇只摆出一副我尊重你的感觉，在这以实力为重的地方，金元植已经许久没有感觉到温暖了，眼睛顿时有些发酸。

「你是来见他的吗？」

不难知道金元植口中所谓的他是谁，车学沇点点头，就是为了他自己现在才会在这裡，「你知道他在哪吗？」

「跟我来。」金元植抓住车学沇的手臂将人往建筑物裡拖，「好好待在我背后，你太显眼了。」小小声在车学沇耳边说着，随后金元植将自己漆黑的六翼大张，把车学沇整个埋在翅膀后方。

「元植...」车学沇想提醒金元植他看不到路，但一出声就被前方的人瞪了一眼还比上禁声手势，正当车学沇还呆愣的同时，一位相貌丑陋，皮肤还绿油油的生物靠近，他身上穿着盔甲以及头盔，快要比脸大的眼睛一想往金元植身后瞧。

「放肆！」金元植一声大吼，那绿色怪物便缩起头一脸委屈，「做好你职位的工作。」

「但是萨麦尔大人…我感觉到不属于这裡的气息。」车学沇从金元植的羽翼之间观察，从他们对话中猜测眼前的绿色怪物就是屋子的看守人，其中还有让人不解的，他称呼金元植是萨麦尔，这对车学沇来说是全新的名词。

「这是我的事情，依照规矩，要是想拦住我，你只能跟身为萨麦尔的我斗。」金元植说着已经蓄势待发，周围漂浮的瘴气慢慢聚集在金元植手上，整条手臂被包围的漆黑，车学沇甚至可以感觉到从金元植身上漫出的压迫。

「是我越举了…萨麦尔大人。」那绿色小怪低着头让出通道，金元植也收起缠绕在手中的瘴气，重新抓起车学沇的手腕往裡走，在经过那守卫时，车学沇很明显感觉对方正瞪着自己。

沿着长廊慢慢走向深处，越往裡走气温越低一些，车学沇搓搓手臂，前方金元植一点事情也没有，看来这建筑也有对像他这种外人才产生的排斥反应，「元植…刚刚他说的萨麦尔是什麽？」好奇问着，前方的金元植停下脚步。他偏过头看着车学沇稍作思考，他正想着怎麽浅显易懂的解释给车学沇听。

「这麽说吧！其实这就像天庭的七天使一样，每个位阶给予相对应的名词，只是我们这裡是以实力为基着，跟天庭投票选的大不相同，这一切的制度都是他造出来的，一个强者才能真正处在顶端的世界。」

车学沇听完的第一反应只是傻笑，以力量为基准吗…很有他的风格，从以前开始他就看不惯天庭腐败的体系，只要稍微打好关係就能上任七天使，甚至还有高阶的人不敌低阶，背上的六翼也只是号称，至少车学沇在电视上没看过这些人露出他们的翅膀。

两个人又继续向前走，金元植在一扇华丽的门前停下，他伸手让车学沇前进，而顺着金元植动作而踏入门内的车学沇还一脸狐疑，「你不进来吗？」过了这扇门简直不比刚才，寒冷的程度直直落下，要说感觉，刚才就像10几度的低温，而现在就是裸身站在雪地裡的感觉。

「很冷吧？这也是当然，因为跟你们天使是产生排斥，接下来的路我没办法帮你挡，我最远也只能走到这裡，你们的圣光应该可以挡点寒气。」金元植解下肩上的披风照在车学沇身上，虽然不会到很温暖但也不无小补，「没有他的命令我是进不去的，前方的路是只有路西法阶级的人才能踏入，你也不用担心会被发现，自始以来，我们称做路西法的王只有一个。」金元植如此跟车学沇告诫，车学沇拉紧了金元植给他的披肩，露出欣慰的微笑之后便继续向裡走。

跟金元植说的一样，越往内走他越感觉到刺骨的冷及压力，车学沇稍微散发一点圣光才觉得好些，走到长廊底部，那是一扇高耸的大门，他站定在门前伸手，门把像是冰柱一样冷得让人唇齿颤动，正准备一手将门推开时，胸口竟然传来一阵暖意，紧接是没人推动便敞开的大门。

觉得怪异的车学沇拉开领口，黑色的羽毛正微微颤动，还往某个方向轻轻飘起，车学沇解下鍊子，他沿着羽毛所指的方向走去，慢慢的慢慢的，连门外的光线都透不进这房间裡，不见五指的黑，要不是车学沇自体发光不然他可能都想走回头路。

「嗯？」手中的缀饰像是枯萎的花朵垂下之后散成粉末消失，只留下自己白色羽毛在链子上，车学沇不禁惊呼一声，连心疼都来不及的下一秒，一个人从背后抱住车学沇的纤腰，细长的颈脖有人轻轻掐着，但车学沇不害怕，这感觉很熟悉......

「你为甚麽在这裡...」掐在脖子上的力道一直没有施加，语气也是带着颤抖，或许还有一点哽咽。

「...我来找你的。」两道泪水沿着车学沇的双颊落下，他不敢回头，怕一看见那张许久未见的脸会忍不住自己而崩溃，「你过的好吗...弘彬阿...」有多久...没有说出口这名字了呢？

「...该死！」随这这话语落下，车学沇被一股巨大的力量往强推挤，被大力的碰撞上牆，划破天际的巨响，他甚至可以感觉到整个屋子因为这碰撞而震动，后脑撞上牆壁让他感觉晕晕呼呼，反应过来之前已经有柔软的东西碰上自己的双唇，那是霸道又占有的吻，还有消失已久的悸动。

「弘彬...阿...弘彬...」车学沇伸手将李弘彬抱在怀裡，熟悉得味道跟体温让他们俩都失去理智，尤其是刚才的大力碰撞让车学沇本来就宽大的衣物更是垂落肩膀，李弘彬张口咬下粉嫩的肩头，眼睛却是恶狠狠地瞪着车学沇。

「你不应该出现在这裡！」将车学沇的手从自己身上拍开…扣住指头完整的将人押在牆上，还沉醉在李弘彬体温中的车学沇傻愣了下，反差太大让车学沇不知该怎麽反应，「你回去吧...」鬆开禁锢车学沇的手，李弘彬转过身就要陷入黑暗。

「不要！你以为我是因为谁才当上米迦勒的！」抓住李弘彬的手腕，这次车学沇说甚麽都不让步，他连李弘彬现在长甚麽模样都不清楚，不可能轻易妥协回去。

「你说甚麽...？你当上米迦勒！？」李弘彬转过身，他紧紧扣住车学沇本来就不宽厚的肩膀，两人之间的距离不过几公分，车学沇总算看轻李弘彬的长相，大眼闪烁着精光，皮肤依旧白皙弹嫩，比起以前带着稚气的模样更俊了几分，车学沇忍不住伸手抚上李弘彬的脸蛋。

「你又长的更好看了...」

「别跟我打马虎眼！」李弘彬握紧车学沇抚摸自己脸蛋的手，在总是修剪整齐的指头上大力一咬，「你为甚麽要当米迦勒。」

「我想见你，只有这方法我才能见到你。」

「见到我然后呢？你又能改变甚麽？」李弘彬很少对车学沇这样大吼，他看着比自己瘦小的身子因为这大吼缩得更小了，但眼神裡尽是不愿离去的坚定。

「我不回去！」

「要是怎麽你都不回去...那我就逼你回去！」

随着声音落下，车学沇被人一把捞起，他双脚离地被人抱在怀中，李弘彬直接将人带进最裡面的房间，毫不怜惜的把人甩在床上，他复盖上车学沇的身体，毫不留情直接扒下车学沇身上的衣服。

「等等弘彬...阿嗯！」胸前的乳首被人含在嘴哩，温热柔软的触感车学沇从没体验过，他躺在床上扭动挣扎，但是越动那感觉越鲜明，李弘彬也忍受不了车学沇这样无意识地扭动身体，这简直是在点火，本来只想吓吓他的，这下李弘彬都不想鬆开亲自送上嘴边的肉。

「学沇你的身体其实很敏感对吧？」鬆口，李弘彬用指尖抠弄着尖端，车学沇又因此溢了两声轻吟，宽大的衣服渐渐被李弘彬拉下，解开腰间的细带，聚集热源的下腹完整的呈现在李弘彬面前。

「不要弘彬...我好奇怪...」摀着自己的脸，这种燥热感车学沇一次都没有体会过，羞耻的地方随着李弘彬的动作大开，「阿...不要...」下腹最敏感的地方被李弘彬包复在口中，车学沇不自觉的屈起长腿，但是双腿间的那颗脑袋怎麽都没法让他併拢。

「不奇怪...哥很美。」李弘彬这麽对车学沇说着，其实他一直都想看车学沇这样子，这哥哥大概不知告自己在无意识之间散发的魅力是有多迷人，那杏眼对李弘彬来说是无时无刻的勾引，「等等哥会舒服地跟我求饶的。」露出带着酒涡的笑，李弘彬继续趴伏在车学沇双腿间，在大腿跟种下许多印子。

「弘彬...」车学沇大张双臂，脸上尽是情慾才有的软弱跟魅惑，「再更多...跟我合而为一...」车学沇已经神智不清， 这点要求李弘彬当然是尽心尽力帮车学沇做到，细长的指节探入臀缝之间，找到尚未被人开拓的洞口，「哈阿！」眯起眼睛拱起腰，车学沇咬上自己的指头。

「哥真的很有感觉...这哪像洁身自爱的天使？」进入的长度更深了些，车学沇的呻吟也从长叹成了带着鼻音的撒娇，李弘彬亲吻着高耸的柱身，从尖端小孔流出的透明液体已经沾湿李弘彬的整隻手，后穴也不断分泌足以让李弘彬下身进入都没问题的润滑，他知道车学沇以前绝没有过什麽性事，但这样有感很难让人想像是第一次。

「好像有什麽要出来了…」身体感觉不像自己的，全身的感觉都集中在下身，知道车学沇即将到达高潮，李弘彬又加了一根指头进入后穴，不断按压抽插，车学沇就这样体验到人生第一次的高潮。

「哈…哈…」喘着粗气，车学沇微微撑起身体，趴扶在腿间的李弘彬甩着沾满白色液体的手，坐起身子，车学沇将自己撞入李弘彬怀中，他看着那隻沾满不明液体的手，出于好奇伸舌舔下，男性的腥羶味窜入口腔，味道实在不怎麽好，「…不好吃……」吐出舌尖，车学沇皱着小脸后悔吃下奇怪的东西，这举动惹来李弘彬轻笑。

「你自己的怎麽可以嫌难吃？」

「我的？」车学沇一脸疑惑，这又不是他的东西怎麽李弘彬说是自己的？他张大杏眼看李弘彬，而李弘彬只是开心车学沇什麽都不懂，就像一张白纸，他要在上头沾染只属于自己的颜色。

「学沇哥…跪着。」拍拍车学沇弹性极好的臀部，车学沇也听话的打开双腿跪在床上，他双手按着李弘彬的肩膀，毫无防备的胸口就正对李弘彬，李弘彬不客气的直接含住一边的乳珠，另一边也没落下，手指按捏挑逗，另一手继续窥探湿润的后穴，透明液体早已经泛滥腿跟，在床单上圈出一个个深色痕迹。

「啊…嗯…好舒服…弘彬再给我更多…」主动送上胸口，车学沇双眼迷离无法思考，随着身体最自然的渴望继续沉沦，这时他看着李弘彬空荡荡的后背，伸手抚摸了下，「弘彬…让我看看你的翅膀好不好？」随着车学沇这句话落下，李弘彬隐藏的六翼啪的一声打开，车学沇迷恋的摸上，在骨架和羽翼之间亲吻，「还是弘彬的翅膀美…」

「是吗…那哥你呢？」李弘彬眯起眼睛看着车学沇，胸前那隻白色羽毛李弘彬能大胆猜测那是车学沇自己的。

车学沇偏头，他自认自己的翅膀没有李弘彬好看，不过就是比起前几任的米迦勒白了些，其馀都很普通。

「我的…啊哈！好深…」车学沇还没回答完李弘彬的问题，李弘彬坏心的抽出在后穴揉压的手指，扣住车学沇的纤腰，对准自己早已经火热到不行的肉柱直直压下，然后像隻野兽一样疯狂抽送，「啊…啊…弘、弘彬好棒！到最深处跟我结合…」

两人的腰都在彼此配合，身为恋人的默契很好的表现在这裡，李弘彬感觉这姿势虽然对车学沇很爽，但对自己的腰可是一大负担，他将人放倒在床上，压上前对着淫言荡语的嘴就是一阵亲吻，「哥的翅膀…我也想看哥的翅膀…」

车学沇嘴裡除了嗯嗯阿阿再也吐不出完整词句，但李弘彬的要求还是听得清楚，背上闪闪发亮的白色羽翼浮现，因为主人身体的爽快还微微颤抖。

「哥的翅膀…洁白无垢吗…」六翼中最高等级的羽翼，这已经是超越米迦勒阶级，当上加百列都不是问题，但车学沇却只是刚上任的米迦勒，这就是李弘彬讨厌的地方，天界不已实力为基着的腐败现象，像是洩恨一般，李弘彬加速了腰肢的扭动，紧紧扣住车学沇的细腰，甚至在上头掐出一道红痕。

「好快…慢点…要、又要出来了…」被顶的七晕八素，车学沇抓住李弘彬掐在腰上的手，一个机灵就是量多浓稠的浊液倾泻而出，洒满李弘彬和车学沇的小腹，后穴因为高潮也缩紧肠壁，李弘彬被绞紧得舒服，叹了口气直接爆发在裡头。

「弘彬…」车学沇可怜兮兮的看着李弘彬，被这表情打动，李弘彬未拔出口的肉柱又跟着硬挺，「啊…又硬了…」感觉到在自己体内慢慢变得精神，车学沇勾出魅笑，还不满足…可以体验到更多…

「看来哥也还能再一轮…」李弘彬舔了下唇，他拨开被汗水沾湿的额髮，保持插入姿势直接将车学沇180度大翻转，车学沇又差点爽得缴械，「这姿势更刺激…」又一次加速冲撞，车学沇爽到眼泪都飙出来，嘴裡的呻吟也逐渐大方，每一句对李弘彬来说都是媚药。

「早就想…操干一次天使了。」让目中无人的天使在身下哎叫求饶，弄髒他们引以为傲的纯洁身体，因为和理念不合的背德感让他们挣扎在快感跟理性之间，一步一步的面临崩溃，虽然车学沇没有李弘彬所想的那样，但看着白色羽翼在身下颤抖而飘落几根羽毛，泛上粉色的身子跟呻吟，更棒的是…这人自始自终都是属于自己。

又一次的，李弘彬将自身精华全注入车学沇的身子内，车学沇被肏得累直接晕睡过去，李弘彬趁着这时间去换下沾满汗水的衣服顺便冲个澡，谁知道一出浴室就让李弘彬傻眼，床上的车学沇不见了，取代的是一颗巨大的白色胶囊。

「这什麽鬼。」李弘彬上前敲敲那胶囊，发出清脆的声音，比起胶囊用蛋壳形容也许会更贴切一些，更神奇的是这壳还有温度，摸着很温暖很安心，李弘彬不知道有多久没摸上象徵天使圣白的东西，只要一碰就像着火一样疼，将脸贴上蛋壳，李弘彬发现这壳是半透明的，跟讶异的是裡面躺了一个人，就是车学沇。

「怎麽回事…为什麽车学沇在裡头！」李弘彬像发了疯一样的敲打，但那壳怎麽就是敲不破，闻风不动的躺在床上，李弘彬敲久了也累了，他坐在床边将身子贴紧蛋壳，也许跟鸟一样要等他孵化也不一定…

跟这颗蛋睡了几天，李弘彬甚至已经习惯抱着这温暖的蛋睡觉，直到有一天李弘彬中午从外头回来，一进房就会本能的瞄上床上的蛋，然而今天…只剩下遗落在床上的蛋壳，李弘彬着急上前，「车学沇！」不会是有哪个环节出错让车学沇消失了吧！

「嗯？怎麽了？」蜜糖的嗓音出现在身后，李弘彬欣喜的回头，他二话不说直接吻上车学沇的红唇，心裡害怕他就这样不见了。

「你别吓我…」这话让车学沇着实无奈，他从蛋裡孵化之后只是全身黏黏的去冲个水，谁知道重回房间会看到要哭不哭的李弘彬。

「对了弘彬…有件大事。」车学沇伸手摩挲李弘彬的侧脸，李弘彬听到有大事不禁全身僵硬，也是…到了车学沇该回去的时候了，他本就不是应该在这裡久待的人。

「你要回去了是吧？」

「嗯？不是，应该说…我回不去了。」车学沇后退一步，他将隐藏的翅膀显露出来，这让李弘彬张大眼睛，他从没见过这样的事情，车学沇背上的翅膀一半是黑一半是白，两者全然不同的东西在车学沇身上合而为一，「我发现…不管是圣光还是瘴气我都能使用了。」说着车学沇还表演给李弘彬看，的确，一手是圣光，另一手是瘴气。

「但是…怎麽这麽突然…」李弘彬激动的说不出话，依照天界那死板的观念，车学沇的确是无法回去，李弘彬抱紧车学沇纤瘦的身体，「我们可以永远在一起了吗？」不被天界看好的爱情，如今因为巧合而打破米迦勒及路西法注定分别的方程式，车学沇点点头，他们终于可以打破世俗永远相爱。


End file.
